1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror provided with a lamp to illuminate footstep under the outside of door panel of a vehicle.
2. Related Background of the Invention
As a technical art in this field heretofore, there has been Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2008-94314. The door mirror described in the patent document is provided with a lamp to illuminate footstep under the outside of door panel of a vehicle. The lamp is installed in a lamp socket, which is fit to a lamp housing of the door mirror in detachable manner. A reflection plate is fixed in the lamp housing, and the light reflected by the reflection plate can illuminate outside of the door panel through a lamp window (lens). The door mirror provided with the foot lamp can illuminate footstep under the outside door panel to support getting on and off of a passenger while the vehicle is in standing position in the dark. Note that there are other technical arts described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2008-132875, Japanese Utility Model No. 3080619, or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2006-7883.